


jamie/katee 3

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 3

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

Her ankles are over his shoulders and he’s in deeper than he thought possible, her hands digging into his hips and she’s begging him for more. He rocks forward, leaning in just enough to drive himself even deeper and it’s hot and tight and fucking nirvana, and half of why it feels so fucking good is that it’s so fucking wrong. 

She’s gasping and sweating and her strapless dress was long ago tugged down so he could taste the hard tips of her breasts, his mouth and teeth leaving marks she’ll have for days. She begged for those too, wanting him to bite harder, suck harder, go deeper and it’s all Jamie can do to keep from branding her somehow, burning his mark into her indelibly so everyone knows she’s his.

“Fuck. Jamie. Fuck.” She’s digging her nails into his skin and he grabs her hands, holding them away from him and so she digs her heels in and he groans and fucks her harder. “God. Yes.”

His hands tighten on her wrists and he can feel the bones shift beneath his grip. He squeezes harder, tightening them more, just enough that tomorrow she’ll have dark marks that will fade before anyone who shouldn’t see them can, but she’ll have them. She’ll know. “Gonna fuck you until you come, Katee, love and then I’m going to turn you over, bend you over and fuck you again.” 

She groans and contracts around him, her body like a vice as everything she has draws him deeper. He fights his own urge to come, pulling out while she’s still spasming. He slips her legs off of him and rolls her over, shoving her dress up over her ass and sliding into her from behind. She gasps and thrust back against him, and he can still feel the hot rush of her orgasm surrounding him, pulsing like the heady rush of his own blood.


End file.
